Another day
by Martine-LarcX
Summary: My very first fanfic.  join Kyle and Nash as they journey through the path of there destiny.  first chapter REMADE


My first fanfic,

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN POKEMON,ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO NINTENDO, THE POKEMON COMPANY, AND ALL OTHER ASSOCIATES.

BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY.

And also, this is my very first fanfic, BUT, as someone who loves to listen and

learn from you, dear readers, reviews of all sorts will be well received.

Anonymous or NOT.

RATED – T, just to be sure.

Another day, another note.  
>This chapter has been edited, with many misspellings corrected, format changed , other parts deleted and some added line's which I forgot to add in the past and some stuff I just added. I don't know if the dialogues, punctuation, or some other stuff are okay but I'll just hear it through your review's .<p>

I was playing Pokémon black when I just recently reached Castelia City, well, the graphics were unbelievable, I finally saw a City in full 3D graphics

(well, not in full 3D but it was worth it.)

well, the orphanage will be based on the building which is beside the Pokémon center, you know, the black colored building, only that it has seven floors instead of 19 or 20 or something.

And ,  
>I would also like to thank ArchXDeath, Farla and also, mewlover54 for lending your support.<br>A million thanks to you, all

**Another Day**

_RE: _Chapter **One**  
><em>Stars in the sky,<br>the night were it all began._

''Uuungghhh…..'' Kyle murmured, he faced his wrist watch to see that it was 10:13 PM in the evening, but he still couldn't sleep.

(_guess I must have drank too much soda, damn caffeine! Note to self: never participate in a soda drinking challenge if you don't want to turn your night to day.)_

Well , after being challenged by Patrick for twenty bucks for just a soda chugging challenge, he accepted without hesitation, but it was all too simple to him.

In fact ,he drank EVERY last drop that there ever was in FULL RAPID SUCCESION ,while his ''chubby little friend'' was sent to the hospital because his kidney couldn't take it anymore, too bad, because little did he know that he had an iron stomach.

But the caffeine was another problem, that stuff was keeping him awake, now he knew why the dude's who work overtime could sweat all night long with if they had an sufficient stock of coffee.

He sat down his bed, his sleeveless white shirt, crumpled, and his hair was certainly a mess, he laid both hands on his lap as he looked up to see his brother, Nash who was still on his white school polo and his blue jeans, but he left his polo unbuttoned and he didn't put any shirt on.

his slim chest part was visible, along with his silver necklace that settled around his neck, the necklace's collar was a silver chain, with a golden ring  
>in it , and the back of the ring was carved with the word ''<em>pure''<em> , he also had his signature purple bits headphone's on, like the usual.

(bits is the name of the brand, and YES, it's a total rip-off from _the real _beats headphones.)

He wanted to sleep, but he just can't. ''Damn it.'' he cursed while he scratched the back of his head. he looked at Nash again to see that his eyes were still shut. But he noticed that his music player was still on, the music player was attached to his headphone's ' pocket like' attachment that was in front of the right speaker, the music player and its pocket were both slim, both were also purple, so it didn't look weird to look at.

And also, those headphones are wireless, and don't even forget to mention ''cheap'' , he wasn't the one who originally bought it though.

He spaced out a for a couple of minutes, staring at nothing, begging to feel the comfort of sleep, he needed to do something.

He looked at his wrist watch again to see that it was now 10:24 PM.

Kyle and Nash were both orphans , but like all orphans, they also had a family before, but in that very day, their lives changed, after that very incident, though, they just wanted to forget, but such memories were a barren to them, like a curse, moving on, was never that easy.

Kyle slowly got up, making sure that his feet would make soft contact to the cold floor below him to avoid Nash from waking up, Nash was his younger brother, as he was 16, and Nash was 15. Nash was nearly a year behind his big brother.

The both of them were also in sports, as his brother was one of the best fighters in their schools boxing club, while he was one of the best in the schools baseball team.

The both of them also trained Pokémon, Kyle's Pokémon was a Tepig, while his brother's was a Dewott, it evolved from being an Oshawott just recently, and every time they battle, Nash always came out as the victor since he was smarter, and also due to type advantage.

Nash was smarter than he was, and also, he had a special talent, he knew telepathy, he also had this ability to hear his surroundings , even in the presence of loud music that was from his headphones.

( _heck, he even told me once that those headphone's were helping him with his special ability.)  
><em>That's why he had to be careful around him at all times.

He walked slowly towards the window, baby steps, he stopped as he moved the curtains a bit to look outside of their window.

And outside their window, He could see the open ocean, and below was a port, which was just in front of the building he was in.

From the window he looked out from, he could see a that a big black boat was just starting to set sail, people, which he guessed were relatives, were waving goodbye's at their loved ones.

He saw that the streets were still filled with a lot of people doing their own business, some of them were trainers who had just come out after battling in the building owned by the battle company , which was just across the road to the right, while He also saw other trainers who were coming in and out of the Pokémon center which was right next to the orphanage.

Though, he wasn't surprised, Castelia City was always like this. New people every day, The scent and sense of industry was everywhere, and less wild Pokémon.

He looked above to see the sky, the stars weren't that visible from where he was looking, and the moon was nowhere to be found, probably because he was looking out in the wrong side of the building .

Then, he had an idea,(_Maybe I should just look up the stars for a while_), he thought . Thinking that the drowsiness will just take over if he stayed up a bit, and the effect of the caffeine would burn out, and He knew exactly where he could do that.

It was his and Nash's favorite past time area, the orphanages roof top. They even named it ''the usual spot ''since they spend most of their time there after school, and in time's when they just wanted to slack off for a while if they had nothing to do.

He noticed a few Pokémon moving along in the sidewalk, but he just ignored them.

Kyle turned back to Nash, just to check if he was awake, but he saw that he was still asleep. Kyle decided it would be best to just leave him in peace.

So, He silently made his way to the door, but before that, He opened his drawer to get a paper clip, though, He was going to need it if he wanted to get past the metal obstacle along the way, then, after searching the stockpile of some used paper and other stuff, He got himself a medium sized paper clip, and He stored it in his shorts back pocket.

He proceeded in closing the drawer, but the metal surface of it sides were making loud metallic noises as he started to close it, as Kyle noticed this, He started to slowly push the drawer so he wouldn't have to cause any attention, but as he did this, the drawer suddenly got stuck.

He tried to push it again and again with a little force as possible to close it, but it won't budge, knowing this, he added a little more force to it, but as he did this, the drawer suddenly slid through, causing a loud ''thump'' upon impact.

He checked up on Nash to see if he awoke from the loud disturbance, but he sighed in relief as he saw that he was still sleeping .

Again, he silently made his way to the door, which was only three meters away from him.  
>And as he was about to the touch the door knob…..<p>

''going somewhere?''  
>Kyle jumped and yelped for a bit, hearing Nash talk all the sudden, he put his hands down as he halted, stopped, and just sighed with his head down, looking at the cold floor below him.<p>

He then turned to Nash, who was now on a sitting position, laughing.  
>As Kyle noticed this, his face turned from '' what the heck'' to ''you're really an asshole''.<p>

''You thought I didn't notice, huh? Well, to be honest with you, I knew ALL THE TIME that you were trying to sneak off without me. ''  
>Kyle was getting annoyed, for a certain there, he wished that he had his Tepig with him so he could blowtorch his hair. ''If you did want to come with me, then, YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED you nimrod! '' He exclaimed, annoyed, as he crossed his arms, with his hands on the sides.<p>

''You should've asked me to come with you instead.'' Nash replied as he got up on his feet, straightening his white polo.  
>''Can we just get on with it and move before anybody else notices?'' he added.<p>

''Fine.'' Kyle insisted, without another word, he turned around and started to walk past the door, with Nash, who was following behind him.  
>Nash closed the door as soon as he got out of the room, and started to follow Kyle along the hallway, the two walked slowly as they passed along the other room doors, not wanting to cause any attention, they walked without talking to each other.<p>

They reached the staircase which was headed to the next floor,  
>They were in a 7 storey building, and the 3rd floor was the current floor they were in, step by step, they climbed the flight of stairs with utter-most caution.<p>

At the seventh floor, there were two couches near the wall in the left, a small table near it, and two vending machines which was besides the wall which was next to the hallway, the hall had a door in the left side and the right, which were both storage rooms, and at the end of the hallway was a room owned by no other than Ms . flinch, the woman who was running the place, and to the right from her door was the roof access door.

Kyle went straight forward, upon noticing, a small Lilipup sleeping below the table, which was recently captured by Ms. Flinch,  
>He suddenly turned to Nash.<p>

''Dude, I think we should be careful here, I don't want to want to wake that Pokémon .'' He whispered, he looked like he was about to rob a bank or something , Nash gave a confused look.

''What do you mean? The Lilipup's already awake.'' As he said this, he quickly turned around and was shocked to see that the Lillipup was just a meter away from him, sitting down and looking up at his face as if worried.

''Plus, It doesn't seem to look like something that could bite.'' He added.

Kyle's face showed a bit of shock, he got hesitant for a bit, and just sighed as he shook his head downwards.  
>''I think I had enough surprises for one night.'' He said, Nash giggled for a bit.<p>

Kyle straightened up and said,  
>''So, Nash? Could you just tell it to keep this little meeting a secret?'' He requested, scratching his head for a bit while looking at the little furry Pokémon .<p>

''Sure.'' He replied, as Kyle walked past the Pokémon, '' I'll be waiting in the corner, just give me the signal so I could start.'' Nash replied with a nod.

Nash then kneeled in front the small Lillipup, it moved back upon seeing Nash go near him.

_Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you._The Lillipup was startled upon suddenly hearing a voice in its head, the Lillipup was confused for a bit, She looked around her surroundings to look for the owner of the voice, but the only living thing She saw was the human in front of him.

_Where are you? _She thought.

_I'm in front of you , silly! _Upon hearing this, the Lillipup faced the human in front of Her, the human then smiled, upon seeing this, the Lilipup knew that the mysterious voice was coming from him.

_Oh! It's you, I never really thought that I could talk to a human, well, not really, but, it's really great to be able to speak to you without having any problem on how I could make you understand what I'm saying. _The Lilipup thought back, with a bit of a smile in its face.

_Actually, I'm using telepathy, so, I'm speaking to your mind right now , pretty amazing huh? Anyways, My names Nash, what's yours?_

He asked, looking at the intrigued Pokémon.  
><em><br>My master calls me lily, but my real name is Maya, well to be honest, I real_ly like _my new name, I think that it's cute._The Lilipup replied with a cute smile.

_It's a good thing that you appreciate it, well anyways, Lily, I would like to ask you…..to keep this meeting as our little secret and please don't wake your master, because, she would be mad at me and my brother if she knew that we were sneaking off again ._

The small brown Pokémon nodded._  
>Well, okay, but please be back as soon as you can. <em>She thought back with a concerned look.

_We will, I think….._

Nash thought, scatching his head a bit, the Lilipup smiled and giggled for a bit.

After thanking the Pokémon , he stood up and gave a go signal by giving a thumbs up to Kyle, who was waiting near the end of the hall, while the Lilipup got back under the table and curled up into a ball.

As he received the message, he went straight to door as he brought out the paper clip from his back pocket , he then twisted the paper clip to a straight like position, and then, he started to pick the doors lock.

Well, it was locked for multiple reasons, and of course, they weren't allowed to go there in this time of the night. But the two seemed to get away with it, quite….often.

As Kyle did his ''thing''. Nash decided to buy something to drink from the vending machine, he slid in 300 Poke C to buy himself a can of soda, he then grabbed the canned beverage , opened the lid, and started to drink from it, with his left hand on his pocket.

Afterwards, he went straight to the hall and went right to see Kyle who was still working with the door, He then got beside Kyle, he thought of asking if when he'll get it over with, but before he even tried , Kyle let out a ''voila!'' As the door opened, a cold breeze entered the place.

Nash snickered for a bit, his brother 's ''hobbies'' were quite intriguing.  
>( hmmm, guess' the lesson's you learned from picking lockers and sneaking in the women's shower room are paying off.)<p>

It was cold in the seemingly shallow twilight, as fresh air filled their nostrils, Kyle greeted this feeling with delight, raising both of his hands, inhaling deeply, then exhaling, ''AAAAhhhhh, fresh air, we meet again.'' Kyle said, putting both of his hands beside his waist.

Well, the view on the top of the orphanage was quite remarkable, by the time they opened the door . They could see the whole ocean, along with sky arrow bridge. and above them, the moon, along with a thousand stars can be seen, shining upon them like a million lanterns.

Castelia city was surrounded by sky-scrapers, it was a city of amazing heights and infrastructure as people may say, as it was the only city with sky high buildings in the unova region.

''It's a full moon today '' Nash said as he got out and closed the door.

''Yep, quite a view.'' Kyle replied, as he walked a bit, he then decided to just sit back on the floor below him, his left leg lying down on the cold floor as he raised his left ankle , While Nash just decided to lean on the wall beside the door, drinking the carbonated drink with his right hand, and his left hand lying on the wall, he then looked up the sky,

Kyle also looked up the sky as well, seeing the stars, it was…peaceful. Then, he saw a distant flash, like a speeding bullet that crashed in the horizon.

''Look, a shooting star!'' Kyle pointed out directly overhead . . . Amazed, and as if astonished and stupefied, he stayed still.

Nash smiled along him, while looking down, remembering the time He spent with His sister, Kairi, that time when she first laid sight on a shooting star , it was a time, too remember.

He then played with the ring of the chained necklace with His left hand, staring at it, He remembered the time.

When he failed to protect Her … His expression turned dim as He crunched his fist with the ring deep in His palm.

Kyle noticed that Nash had been silent for a while, he looked up at him, yet his face showed a sign of sadness while holding the necklace that was once owned by their beloved sister.

Curious, He decided to ask.

'' You still hadn't let it go, huh?''  
>Nash remained silent, releasing the ring from His grasp, ''It still hurts me though, from the inside, I still feel…guilt, I failed to protect her, my own sister, I brought Her to Her own demise, I should've- ''<p>

''Hey Nash,'' He interrupted before he could even continue. ''Stop cowering about the past, remember, she embraced death for you, don't waist what she died for, live…..for her.'' He said, his voice rings of determination, but deep inside, he felt sadness, Nash could never forget.

"So Nash, did you wish for anything, I mean, a shooting star just passed'' he asked, changing the subject.

"Im not telling'' Nash decided to tag along, he didn't want to talk about the past.

"Well if you're not telling, than I'm telling mine instead, then you'll be forced to tell yours!'' He declared, with a grin on his face while Nash just smiled.

''I,…I wished, that I was…..that I was like you, you know, we were born from the same blood, I should've been a psyq like you, I think it would be awesome.'' Kyle said, smiling while Nash looked at him.

(_hmmm, I could imagine_) thoughts of his brothers stupidity rounded up in his head.

"Life's never fair , Kyle, remember that.'' Nash said, as he looked up under the stars.

Ha-ha, and your even starting to sound like…..Dad. ''Kyle They were silent for awhile, since Kyle spoke of the word ''Dad'', they both remembered that faithful day.

''I wish that…that day never happened'' Nash started, Kyle turned his attention to him.

''We…we should've been a happy…..family, with Mom….and…and Dad and…..Kairi. ''he said, the tone of sadness can be heard in his voice, While Kyle just shook his head.

''And It was all thanks to that mother fucking Pokémon!'' Nash uttered, with anger and hate as he crunched his fists.

''Well, it's a good thing that Reshiram and Zekrom got rid of it, before it got rid of us'' Kyle replied, He faced Nash again, He could see in his eyes that he still wanted a proper revenge. ''When ill get the chance, I WILL hunt the son of a bitch down!'' he declared.

''And when you do, I'll be there with you, and together, we'll take him down a notch!''Kyle included, with his fist up in the air.

''Thanks…..Kyle'' he thanked Kyle with a smile.  
>''No problaim'o, bro, cause', that's what brother's are for, right? Kyle said, with a grin, stuck in his face, Nash chuckled for a bit, with his anger gone,<p>

He smiled,

his older brother was always the supportive one, and the one who always make him smile, like the true brother he was.

**A couple of minutes before midnight**

Nash was getting drowsy, He yawned as He struggled to keep his eyes open, He sat down to the ground as he took a last glance at the stars before closing his eyes, Embracing slumber.

**Once upon a dream**

-BGM: Namine's theme - kingdom hearts-

_At the orphanages roof top, two children are sitting by the ground, spending their time beneath the stars._

''Look Nash! It's a shooting star!'' The long haired girl in a white dress pointed out with her finger, She was a blonde young girl who was as young as Nash, the cheery girl watched in awe as other more blooming white's went down the horizon, Nash then looked at her pointed direction, He then glanced as he saw that it wasn't just one shooting star.

'' It's a meteor shower!'' He exclaimed.

He then turned his attention to her as her blond hair can be seen waving along the wind, Her sapphire eyes, showing her simplicity and purity, She smiled as she saw the beautiful scenery.

''Wow…it's so pretty'' She said, Her voice and speechlessness showed signs of amazement.

''Well sis', there's more to that than glamorous lights, its also said that if you make a wish when this happens, it would come true.'' He said as He glanced at the sky.

''Really? Do your wishes really come true, like, in real life?'' She asked, looking at him.

''Well, I'm….not really sure, for certain, it's just goes that there's a chance that it will.'' He said as He laid both arms on the back of his neck, lying on his back, his sister girl joined him.

'' So what're we waiting for? lets both make a wish.'' She said, as Nash nodded, they both closed their eyes, as they both lied next to each other.

Seconds later.

''So, what did you wish for?'' She asked, as she shook her hair from left to right as she returned from lying to sitting down.

''I can't tell you, cause' if I told you, it won't come true.'' He said as He scratched the back of His head.

''awww….come on, tell me.'' She begged, but Nash just shook his head, ''Not a chance, sorry.'' He said, but His sister just continued on begging.  
>This time with puppy eyes as He faced her.<p>

''Pleaaaasssseee…, I'll tell you mine if you do.'' She pleaded.  
>''Fine.'' He sighed, He then started to scratch the back of his head.<p>

''My wish was….to have an adventure someday, all three of us, we'll find treasures and places and people.'' He said, He had a bit of a smile in his face..

''Now it's my turn to ask, what did you wish for?'' He asked

''I wished that…..you'll get yourself a girlfriend soon, because, you seem to be all lonely and gloomy, I'm sure that a partner that you'll love for the rest of your life will make things brighter within you, Nash .'' She said, smiling.

Nash replied her sheer words with a blush,'' A girlfriend? who'll even fall for a dude like me anyways?'' He asked, his blush was still there as he looked away from her.

''Oh yeah, who'll ever fall for a guy who's reliable, smart, resourceful and caring, a girl would be lucky to have you as a Boyfriend Nash.'' She reasoned, Nash only blushed more because of the compliment, He thought of having a little revenge on her.

''And a guy like Josh would be lucky to have you as a Girlfriend .'' As He said this, She face palmed, as both forces of blushing and shock took her down.

She looked away from him as She was still blushing hard, She then decided to speak.

''You know what Nash, you always seem to be that kind of Boy who fights fire with fire.'' She said.

''Somehow, I recommend fighting fire with water balloons, since it's a bit more fun that way.'' He said, then, she looked at him.

'' You know Nash, it seems that you're never too old to learn something stupid.''

The both of them laughed from the compliment.

Afterwards, they both stayed silent, looking up to the sky, as the last shooting star flew down to the horizon.  
>''It looks like its passed now'' He said as his sister got up on her feet.<p>

-BGM: silence-

''Nash….it seems that you're wish of having an adventure…..will call upon you once you wake up, but, it would be just the two of you.'' She said as she looked down on him, He gave a confused look as she said this.

Hearing her talk like this, He stood up.

''Wake up? You mean, this is just a dream! He exclaimed, all of His happiness, deformed into sadness and disbelief.  
>She too gave a saddened look.<p>

-BGM: amnesia- The world ends with you-

'' Kairi….. so if I'm sleeping right now, then, you're just a figment of my imagination….and your….. you're really dead.'' He said, tears formed from his eyes as he crunched his fists.

Afterwards, a giant dark vortex started to form behind them, and slowly, little by little, it was sucking everything into oblivion, like dust being sucked by a vacuum.

But to Nash, it didn't matter to him as He just stood there, motionless, this was all just a long dream, after all.

But, this is was all weird with Kairi, telling him this, and this dream itself, it feels so….real, but , He refused to give in to the seeminglessly meaningless fantasy that arose in his head, and Kairi was already dead, how could she even-

''Nash, don't think like that, I might be dead, but, this is real, here, I'll show you.'' She then came over to Nash who was all depressed by this realization, She then embraced him in a deep hug.

Nash knew that this was all a dream and so on…..but when Kairi embraced him in a tight hug, it felt so, real, He actually felt Her, Her soft skin, her heartbeat.

''This is…real'' He muttered, He cried down to Kairi, who was now looking at him.  
>He kneeled down, both of his hands with hers, as He held them tightly. ''This is real!'' He exclaimed as He burst down to tears.<p>

''Kairi…..I'm sorry, I let you die, and I….I didn't do anything to help you, I was weak…dumb…..stupid….I just stood there, I just watched as you died.''  
>He cried down under her.<p>

''Come on Nash, it wasn't your fault, you don't have to blame yourself.'' She caressed him while he was still crying.

''Come on, get up.'' As He heard her comforting him, Nash started to get up on his feet, still soaked In his tears .''Now, I want you to stop crying, Nash, remember what I told you the last time.'' Nash started to rub his eye's and dry his tears as He faced her.

''But now, I want you to promise me, to smile and live…..for me, alright?'' He nodded, smiling.

''P-promise'' He replied, his vow instilled into his heart and soul.

The vortex was destroying everything, and everything was falling apart, soon, it was just the floor that stood with him and her.  
>It was then, She knew, their time was up.<p>

''Nash….I want you to know that…..I'm always with you.'' Soon She was starting to fade, ''Im always with you too, always in my mind, heart and soul.'' He held out a hand as She also did before a vibrant light formed and She disappeared with in an instant.

He just stood there, without even worrying about the large swirl of destruction behind him, closing his eyes, He put laid his hands down in defeat, smiling.

He let himself be taken by the darkness, as he was pulled by the vortex into the world of the void.

He saw nothing but an invisible darkness, soon, his consciousness was fading.

But then, He just smiled, He had another reason to live, the promise.

''_Kairi…..if you're listening, I just want to tell you that ...I'm still smiling.''_

**CHAPTER END**

ANOTHER DAY

AUTHORS NOTES:

Whew,my first chapter ever made,AT LAST,and my first authors notes.  
>glad that was over with,please review if you like this or not,corrections,suggestion,or anything else you like to say<br>WILL ALL BE WELCOME,cause your welcome.

Another day, another note.  
>Well, what do you think?<br>I removed a little bit of the story including the so called ''the original one'' and the spoiler, But I managed to forge another piece.  
>review if you like it, review if you don't.<br>maybe the next chapter will be up next week so  
>KITA-KITS NALANG! (see you later then!)<p>

Martine_larcX

OUT .


End file.
